


Terpsichore

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: <i>The West Wing</i> and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terpsichore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Come dance with me."

"Josh...."

Her face is solemn. My eyes close against the echo of memory from the night of the Illinois primaries. Donna, her expression compassionate as she told me my father had died. Donna, already efficient when I returned from the funeral. Donna, there through all my various crises. I cringe when I think I almost turned her away.

"Josh..." she says again. I let my eyes drift open. She's smiling. "The first dance is for the new married couple."

"I hardly think they count."

She leans lightly against me as we watch Toby and Andi sway.


End file.
